FLY
by myloveimfaithfullyyours
Summary: This land was hers. The boy was hers. The dream was hers...and she was ready to live it. xxxxx FLY xxxxxxx It's kind of depressing. Rated T for mild language. Please read and review! Thank you. oh and BTW it's SWEENETT.


Authors Note: It is kinda depressing, but not so much

**Authors Note: It is kinda depressing, but not so much. I considered it some of my better writing. Excuse the typos and stuff. Thank you so much and please review. Song is by Priscilla Ahn, Dream. Song Lyrics in Italics. Nothing belongs to me except the sad little plot.**

**Fly**

_I was a little girl alone in my little world who dreamed of a little home for me.  
_

In life, everything somehow endes up where it all began. We all go through a series of phases in our lives. Some point in your life, you wonder if you're adopted,

then there's the phase where you wish you were somebody else. When you're a little older, you imagine yourself as a character in a romance novel. After all of

that,you're somewhere back to where it all started. Your roots. You've somehow traced your own footsteps back to where it all started.

_**I played pretend between the trees, and fed my houseguests bark and leaves, and laughed in my pretty bed of green.**_

The train sped passed the lush green forgotten country. The once lively fields of sheep and children had vanishd with wahatever hope was left. Everyone slowly

disolved into different people. The familiar couple sat on the speeding train. Her head rested on his shouleder, just like old times. He seemed to relax by the second.

His dark cold eyes went from a glare to a softened stare at the serenity that surrounded them.

He saw nothing but the greenery, but asleep Nellie saw her past awakening to her.

The smell of leaves and spring air filled the entire wood, that was name Ghostly Hallows in the fall by all the students who used this as a shortcut. But until she was

old enough to go to school, during the spring this wood was hers.

_**I had a dream  
That I could fly from the highest swing.  
I had a dream.**_

She'd dance through it like no one was watching, sing like no one was listening and imagine that she would never grow up.

Even before Benjamin or Lucy came along, this wood belonged to her. The sweet smell of flowers, and the houses' she'd build, dreaming that someday,

somewhere far away from her, she'd have her own home. However, the most beautiful thing about her wood was the tall oak that stood in the smack dab center.

She'd climb the tree to the very top, and overlook the vast land.

She sat on the top, waiting for day to turn to night, for the springs to turn into summers, the summers to turn into fall, and the falls to freeze into winters. She could

simply sit and watch the world pass before her eyes. Everything took a turn one day when a little boy came walking by and shouted up "hey!!" making the girl

topple out of the top branch of the tree, having to hang on to a lower branch for her dear life.

She glared down at the boy with chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. She swung several times, careful not to break the branch, and landed on a lower branch.

She slid down the tree and continued to glare at him. "You coulda killed me!" She yelled at him, using her arms for emphasis. "Sorry. But you were the one sitting

up so high in the first place!" He argued back. "I've sat up there for eight years. I don't need your advice on where to sit." She brushed herself off.

"If you're twleve, ain't you supposed to be at school?" He asked her. "I quit." She said simply. "But I can read...and write..." She went on, continuing to walk

down the woods. He followed close behind. "So what's your name?" She stopped, and turned around. "Nellie. You?" She asked back, continuing her little sailor

walk. "Ben." She smiled and nodded. "Where are you taking me?" He asked.

"I'm not taking you anywhere. You're following me like a lost dog." She practically spat out the last part. He shrugged. "Where are you going?" He changed the question.

"A cavveee." She made it sound eerie. "Serious?" He asked, slightly shocked. "No you idiot, my point." "Your point?" He whispered confused. "I named it." she paused.

"Nellie's point." She responded. "What makes it your point?" He asked her, breathing deeply to catch up.

"Because, silly, no one else knows where it is." And she was probably right. After going up rough terrain, climbing up a number of rocks they reached a little grassy

field on a cliff that overlooked the entire sea. "Wow." was all the he could make up, upon arriving there. But they'd say much more later. This became Ben and

Nellie's point. And also the point in life where they had eachother.

_**Long walks in the dark through woods grown behind the park, I asked God who I'm supposed to be**_

They hung a swing on the edge of the tree, and if you swung too far and let go, you would be tossed out into the vast blanket of blue just several steps from where

they always stood. This was their world. They could forget about anything and everything. There was nobdoy but each other. "Someday..." Nellie started as she

swung slowly on the swing, "I'm gunna jump from here all the way out there." She promised herself, and scared the wits out of Benny, which made him follow her

up here everytime to make sure she didn't do something stupid.

They spent countless night together, though somewhere more memorable than others. There was one night that stuck in her mind more than everything. Even in

everyday life, she'd take time to stop, and give a little smile, remembering the life she was promised. It was a midsummer night, when the air was sticky as ever and

the waves crashed onto the rocks on the shore harder than ever.

Their turf was beatiful as ever. The moon illuminiated through the trees, the stars glittering bright like her eyes. But it started earlier that day when Nellie had just lost

everything in a fire, but she was too busy to save them because she was up here with Ben. She had been so upset with herself, that she stood on that ledge ready to

jump, but Ben grabbed her waist." What are you doing?" He asked her. "What do you think?" She snapped.

"Um, attempting to fly?" He responded to her cold tone. "You could say that." She softly said, biting her lower lip. "Nellie. Don't. You know you can't." He was

almost begging. "I can. And I will." She spat, and attempted to push out of his grip, and she did. He'd completley forgotten how strong she was. But he was quick,

and grabbed her again. "I'm not letting go of you." He simply stated.

"Fine then, don't. You can come with me!"She said, giving him a death stare. He didn't protest, he clung on to her with all his strength, his arms looped around her

waist. She turned around to study his face, his eyes were beginning to water to match her already tearing up eyes. "Don't." He managed to choke out. She looked

at him carefully before crying out desperatly, "why do you make this so hard!"

He held her on the edge, careful not to let her slip from his grasp. "Make what?" He asked as if he already didn't know. "You make it seem like something I'll

regret." She began to cry harder. "Why don't you just let me jump? Then you can pretend you never knew me ever. Never even met me. You're gonna do a lot in

your life Benny, and you don't need me there with you." She struggled again, but he was smart this time to hold on tighter.

He took all his strength and pulled her to him, leaving her breathing deeply. He whispered in her ear, "if I'm going to do great things, you're coming with me. Nell.

My beautiful, beautiful Nellie. So unaware of the world around her. If you jump, go ahead, but I'm jumping in after you. My angel...you mean too much to me to

just let you go like that don't you understand?" He had let a single tear drop roll down his face.

_**The stars smiled down on me, God answered in silent reverie. I said a prayer and fell asleep. **_

She stopped struggling, and sat back down on the swing. "Benny, did you mean that?" She suddenly changed the subject. He went over and joined her, standing by

the big tree. "Yes. Every word. Nell, someday we'll be on top of this world, together. We'll move far far away from here...and start a life all on our own, just like

you dreamed. Nell, you're my everything..." She seemed satisfied by this, got off the swing and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Everything?" She asked smiling at him. He grinned brightly. "Everything." He responded sure as ever. "You're all I got..." She muttered into him, as she hugged

him tight and cried onto his shoulder. He embraced her just as tight and assured her that they would somehow end up together in the end.

By the time the sunset it was beautiful as ever. They both sat cross legged, staring at the sea drowning the sun, reaching to to the ends of the sky to live, but in the

end, the sea won, pulling the sun underneeth. "Someday...we're gonna get a house on the other side of the sea..." He began trailing off into his own thoughts.

"Where the land's as free as here..." She continued smiling at her own thoughts.

He chuckled. "We'll have kids, and they'll have a wood to call their own." She smiled. "And a secret place...just like us." "That's right." He said nodding.

_**I had a dream  
That I could fly from the highest tree.  
I had a dream. **_

"Someday...me n' you are going to be standing on the top of the world..." "Aren't we already." She interuppted his train of thoughts. "What d'ya mean?" He asked

puzzled by her words.

"Benny, to me this is the top of the world..." He looked around him at his surroundings, noting the beautiful night sky. "Wish Nellie on a star..." She looked up, and

closed her eyes wishing with all her might. "What did you wish for?" He asked her when she was finished. "I can't tell you." She smirked, and hit him playfully. He

pulled her in closer...breathing in her scent.

"Your gonna do great things..."He smiled and said. "We." She corrected immediatly. "We." He agreed. "Someday...we're gonna make history..." She laughed and

said to him, traching his features with her thumb. Even thought he moment was short, every last detail was

remembered, and everyday she took the time to laugh at her silliness, but frown at the broken promises.

The years flew by after that quickly. One night, when everybody had slept, a Chirstmas eve, when they were at least sixteen left whatever magic was left in this

world in their hearts. The two had gone up to the top of the cliff with candles. They laid them around the entire circle cliff and lit them one by one making a little

christmas wish on each candle.

When they were done, they stepped back to admire their work. Their candles sparkling with the few stars in the sky, giving light in the foggy night. The candle in the

middle wasn't lit yet, so the two decided to light it together and say their wishes outloud.

Bending down to light the candle that would be the brightest, Nellie closed her eyes and then wished, "I wish...that this moment would be in me forever..." She

struck the match. Benjamin came in and put his hand on hers, "I wish...that Nellie was mine forever." he gave her a weak smile before they both leaned over and lit

the candle and tossed the match into the never ending sea.

After all the candles had burnt out, she had taken one and hid it, underneeth the swing. Before she did that, she engraved their names on it. She wanted people to

know that this was their turf.

_**Now I'm old and feeling grey. I don't know what's left to say about this life I'm willing to leave. **_

Mrs. Lovett awoke from her dreaming and muttered to herself; "someday." Sweeney turned to look at her, brushing curls out of her face.

She gave him a funny look, and attempted to pull away. "What?" He asked her. She turned to the window again, and muttered under her breath, "I'm not your

perfect Lucy..." She hoped that he didn't hear her, but he did. "This isn't about Lucy..." He mumbled under his breath as the train began to approach the station.

"This is our station." He gave her light shove and pushed her out of her seat. "Thanks genius." She said, before walking several steps in front of him. She didn't

know why but this place gave her...a feeling that she could be whatever, and say whatever. Of course, this was her turf. She walked ahead for quite awhile, passing

by the big oak tree, on her way up to their point. She turned around to see that he was following her. "So you're coming?" She asked. "Am I not supposed to?" He

asked surprised by her actions. "No. I'm just saying. It's secret." She told him. "I know..." he responded. "It was Benny and Nellie's...I dunno if he'd want you to

invade." She shot him a glare as she continued the same sailor walk as she had so man years ago up the little

narrow passage way, climbing rocks, still as fast. "I'm sure he'd be fine with it." Sweeney sounded cold, but she shot

him an even colder look. The rarely scene sun shone trough the branches and the leaves, leaving little splotches of light dancing on the dirt

covered floor. Most the walk was silent, with an occasional "watch your step." The wood seemed to come to life by the moment that they reached the top. The sound of laughter seemed to be drifting closer,

the familiar humid air, and soft kisses hovered in the bright blue sky. The short words they shared hovered like a

raincloud over their heads. When they reached the top, even Mr. Todd felt the overcoming sense of past joy floating

around him, unwillingly embracing him. Mrs. Lovett walked up to the little swing and sat down. "I swear I've been

here before..." She said sarcastically. "Really?" He followed her sarcasm. "Yeah. Only I was younger. Could be De ja

vu you know." "Hm...could be." He responded in a monotone. "Shattered. All the stupid years shattered. I could live to

tell memories...to tell the world who I was...well you certainly did take me with you. Excuse me, Benjamin took me

with him..." She emphazied Benjamin. "What do you mean?" He asked...feeling as if the words were very light on his

tounge. "You know, down his path of misery." She said bravley, watching him bite his bottom lip. "He didn't drag you.

You followed." He answered. "Yes...I guess it's all my fault. Just like everything else in the world. My fault. Lucy out

in the streets...the judge getting his hands on Johanna. Everything." She went on...not daring to let the tears in her

eyes fall. "Lucy? How come you chose to tell me now?" He asked her. "Don't you see...I don't want to remember that

part of my life anymore. I have lived to tell tails of shit, that not even my cat would listen to. I don't even know who

I am anymore!" She wanted to scream and yell, but it came out in a whisper. He opened his mouth to speak, but

nothing came out. "This land...it's just...it's mine. All mine...Your standing on my turf...and once upon a time it was

Benny's too..."She went off into her own world, letting her lips curve up into a small smile. She released her hair from

her normal updo and began swinging herself back and forth..."don't hurt yourself." He muttered.

_**I lived it full and I lived it well, there's many tales I've lived to tell. I'm ready now, I'm ready now, I'm ready now to fly from the highest wing. **_

Just as he said this she came flying off the swing, landing on him. Their faces were extremely close, but neither of them felt

uncomforatble. "Hm...doesn't this look familiar..." She said. "Yes it does..." he responded, letting his arms slip around

her small waist. "And then shit happens and everything is forgotten and then all the miserable stuff happens, one or

both of us ends up dying in misery...the end. If that's the story, I'd rather it end right now." She said. He shifted from

under her, pulling her head onto her chest. "I was so happy...I thought I'd always be that way..." She finally let her

tears fall. "Yeah, so did I. Twice." He added. "Guess life is no storybook is it." She sighed. "For us...you and

Benjamin...it was..." He winced to say his name. She leaned down to give him a peck on the lips, and he grabbed her

turning it into a passionate kiss. "You wanna know what I wished for that night..." She didn't describe the night, but she knew that he knew

exactly what she was talking about. He nodded. "I wished that someday I could fly..." She

giggled, but then became serious, rolling off him to uncover a candle underneeth the swing. "The last time we lit this baby...we WERE on the top

of the world. I'm going to light it one more time..." She exhaled deeply, as she lit the

candle with a match. The fire beamed just like the setting sun. "Sunset's are beautiful." He murmered into her ear.

"But it's also an ending." She added. "You know how you keep on saying that the people in this world don't deserve on living?" She asked him. "I'm

beginning to think that you were right.' She concluded. "My life was wasted. My past was wasted. Love wasted...time wasted. This is

a wasteland..." She stood on the edge of the cliff, and dropped the candle with a loud splash

into the water. She took several deep breaths, before she felt arms around her waist. "What are you doing you

insane woman." He asked her. "Flying." She whispered softly. "How come this is like de ja vu too?" He whispered in her ear. "I

don't know...but I'm gonna die happy. And this is the only way to make this happen. The rest of my life never happenned. I'm ready...to fly."

And without another word, she dove into the freezing water. Her dream. She wanted to fly from the top of the world. This was my Nellie's dream...

The dream was hers. This land was hers. I was hers and she was mine. The dream was ours. I promised never to let her go.

And without a second thought, he jumped in after her, closing his eyes, letting the the cold water numb

everything...holding his breath, and never letting go.

_**I had a dream**_

FIN


End file.
